crash and cure
by namiku
Summary: I promise you, I will make you pay... It starts out as Namixas, but ends up as Namiku.


The girl silently drew into her silent sketchpad, watching her pencil stroke as if it had a life of it's own.

A few minutes later, she observed her work.

"Do you like it?" the girl said to a bird that had suddenly appeared on her shoulder.

"I hope he does.." she said, thinking of the spiky blond haired boy that the world had called,

Roxas Hoshino.

The two identical junior high school kids, Sora Hoshino and Roxas Hoshino,

were still in their classroom, fifteen minutes after it let out,

and were staring out of the window.

There was complete silence in the room until it was broken by Sora's voice.

"she's here."

They stared out the window and saw a blond haired girl in her blue school uniform standing by the school gate.

A few minutes later, Roxas was standing outside with her.

"Sorry I kept you waiting." Roxas said, leaning on one of the pillars coolly.

"Did you get the drawing?" the girl said blushing.

Roxas winked at her. "If I didn't, I wouldn't know your name, Namine."

Namine was red.

"Roxas.. I-"

"No, I'm sorry." Roxas said holding up the drawing in its envelope.

"I'm Sora."

She gasped, and blushed embarrassingly.

"I think you mixed up Sora and my desk and put the drawing in mine."

Namine kept blushing and tried to look at something else beside's Roxas's cocky expression.

"but I'm no good, right?" Roxas said closing his eyes.

"Eh?" Namine stuttered meeting Roxas's gaze.

"To tell the truth, I always thought you were cute."

Her heart beat quickly.

"Roxas seems to have someone else he likes."

Now she felt nervous.

"So how about it?" Roxas said, putting her chin in his palm.

"Still no good?"

She had a decision she couldn't make.

"U-um well, i-if you don't mind Sora-kun, then…" she could barely stutter out,

"Would you like to go somewhere?"

Roxas gasped for a second, then went back to his cocky expression.

"Really then.." he said.

He started talking to the bush behind him.

"Hey, Sora!

"Namine silently squeaked.

Namine here says that she's fine with you too."

Her blood turned cold as the real Sora stepped out from behind the bush.

"so you're the real Roxas?!" Namine said to Roxas.

"How boring." He stated.

"I'm getting pretty bored with the way you girls are reacting to this." Roxas smirked.

"You're Horrible! Horrible!" Namine said in between hiccups of tears.

She definitely felt tears forming in the back of her eyes.

"Aren't you the one who's Horrible?" Roxas said turning to her.

Namine hiccupped and looked up to him.

"saying you'll date either one of us.." He started as Sora began to walk near them.

"Who do you think you are?" Roxas said, Holding the large envelope holding the drawing

that Namine had worked on for hours, just for Roxas to see it.

But none of them had known that a single person, a boy, was standing behind the wall, hearing everything that was happening.

"Also, you don't fit that hairstyle at all." Spiky haired Sora said to her.

"If you want to hang with us, improve your sense of style." He stood next to his twin.

"And next time, confess more amusingly, okay?" They said together, both holding the envelope.

And then, they tore it to shreds.

That single drawing that Namine had put all of her confidence in, all of her power in,

all of her LOVE in, was torn to shreds.

So was her heart.

She watched them tear it apart, and laugh at her horrified expression.

Once they were done, they left her on her knees sobbing, and walked away.

There was nothing she could do but sob.

So that was all she did.

All she could hear was her pain and sorrow in her sobs.

Until she heard a calming voice.

"What a horrible thing to do."

She stopped sobbing, and looked up.

A silver haired handsome was handing her a handkerchief, and smiling.

"are you ok, Namine Itmaru?"

_I'll never forget that day._

_The day my heart was broken…_

She took the handkerchief, and Smiled through her tears.

_I wasn't Ok then, but I knew I would make them suffer for harming my secret love._

* * *

I KNOW ITS FROM OURAN!!! I'M SO SORRY!!! Xx BUT IT SEEMED SO PERFECT!!! IM SO SORRY!!! TT


End file.
